Straight to my heart
by EdWaRd33
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie have a baby girl. The Volturi hears about it and decides to kill The Cullens. Cullens invite vampires from all over the world to witness that this girl is not immortal. Edward is the only one without a mate until nomad from France comes to the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey people! New inspiration! I know I know.. I have two stories in progress but I need to start this to get it out of my head. Several POV's. So here it is.. :)**

**Summary: Emmett and Rosalie have a baby girl. The Volturi hears about it and decides to kill The Cullens. Cullens invite vampires from all over the world to witness that this girl is not immortal. Edward is the only one without a mate until…**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

Emmett and Lily were sitting on a sofa reading a book. Rosalie was standing behind them smiling widely. They were good parents although Emmett is a child himself. I think being a father makes him a little more mature. Rosalie is ecstatic. She was human before she came pregnant and almost died. Emmett changed her in a last minute. She has adapted to this life well.

We were all in the living room. I was teaching Lily to play piano. Everyone was sitting on the sofas listening. Suddenly Alice gasped. She saw a vision.

In the vision the whole Volturi clan running was through the forest toward us.

"Alice! What is it?" Jasper asked taking his mate's hand.

"The Volturi…" Alice whispered. " They're coming for us. Everyone. Except wife's." Everyone was silent until Rose asked when.

"They're coming three weeks from now." Alice said and tried to see more.

"Irina is with them." Alice said suddenly.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled.

"How does she know about Vanessa?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. I never saw anything about Irina coming over." Alice said getting frustrated. Lily was on Rose's lap and Emmett was trying to calm them.

"What do we do?" Rose asked her voice cracking.

"We can't fight them. They are too powerful." Jasper said.

"We could gather witnesses. If they could tell them the truth then maybe they believe us." I said. Everyone thought of it.

"That could work. We can ask this from our friends." Esme said looking at Carlisle.

"We can ask them to witness not to fight." Carlisle said. Everyone smiled slightly. Everyone stood up and went to pack. 30 minutes later everyone was ready. We discussed about who would go and where. Alice and Jasper would go look for nomads. Carlisle and Esme would go for as many as they can. I would stay here for help with Rose and Emmett. Denali's would come tomorrow.

We said goodbyes to the others and they left. Rose went to get some food for Lily and Emmett and I were watching TV.

"Are you sure this can work?" Emmett asked me.

"I hope so. Lily is important to all of us. We do everything we can to make sure she's safe." I said patting his shoulder. He nodded and went to put Lily to bed. I went to my room to listen some music.

Morning came and we were waiting for Denali's. Emmett and I were waiting outside and Rose was feeding Lily. Soon we heard a car drive towards us. Their car stopped in front of us and Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar came to us.

" Hey Emmett, Edward. What's going on?" Tanya asked.

"Our family is in danger. We need your help." Emmett said.

"Well what is it?" Kate asked. I nodded to Emmett.

"Rose would you come here with Lily, please?" Emmett asked. Rose came down the stairs with Lily and Denali's backed away immediately.

"What have you done? This is a crime!" Tanya yelled.

"Wait! Do you feel her warmth? Do you hear her heart?" I asked. They nodded.

"That is because Rosalie carried this baby when she was still human. Emmett is her father." I said quickly trying to get then understand.

"Impossible." Kate said.

"It's true." Rose said kissing Lily's forehead.

"I believe it. I'll stay here to help you." Carmen said. "Can I hold her?" She asked. Rose nodded and handed Lily to her.

"I'll stay as well. " Eleazar said. Tanya and Kate agreed to stay too.

:::::_::::_:::_:::::_:::::_:::::_

More people came every day. Irish coven believed us. So did Amazon coven. Amun and Kebi from Egypt were unsure but stayed. Benjamin and Tia from Egypt believed. Alice and Jasper sent Mary, Randall, Charlotte and Peter. Everyone came home week later. Alice and Jasper brought Garrett with them. Carlisle and Esme brought Alistair.

We were sitting around the house when we heard someone run through the forest. We Cullen's and Denali's went outside to greet the visitor. In front of us came the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had dark jeans and brown leather jacket and black scarf loosely around her neck. She had black boots that went to her knees. Her dark brown hair went to her hips. She was exquisite. Her red eyes looked around us.

"Isabella. It's nice to see you again." Carlisle said. Isabella giggled and it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Carlisle. How many times do I have to ask you to call me Bella?" Bella said with slight French accent. She was from France apparently.

"Like a million. He just never listens. Nice to see you again Bella." Esme said and hugged Bella.

"Oh my god! Where are my manners. Let me introduce everyone. You know me and Carlisle. Here are Tanya, Kate, Eleazar and Carmen. They live in Alaska. And this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward." Esme said. She looked at all of them and landed to me. And I couldn't look away.

" Nice to meet you." She said looking at me. All the sudden Alice squealed but I couldn't hear what see was thinking. She was spelling Arabian alphabets.

"You have quite a power." Eleazar said to her and then turned to look at us. "She is shield. Two actually. Mental and Physical shield. They are very powerful." Everyone smiled.

"Ohh It's nothing. Now.. Why am I invited here?" she asked kindly. Rose went inside to pick up Lily who was with Zafrina.

"Bella. This is Lily. Our daughter." Rose said to Bella who smiled kindly to Lily and put Lily down. Bella squatted down.

"Hi little one. I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." Bella said. Lily smiled her bright smile.

"I like you Bella. Will you play with me?" Lily asked.

"Of course sweetie." Bella said. Lily held her arms to Bella to pick her. Bella took her into her arms and whispered something to her ear. Lily giggled and turned to look at Rose.

"Mommy? Can Bella do my hair?" She asked pouting a little. Rose smiled.

"Of course sweetie." Rose said and Bella and Lily cheered.

"Okay Lily. Show me where your room is." Bella said. Lily took her hand and pulled Bella with her. We all just stood outside and smiled.

"Let's go inside." Carlisle said.

**Here it is. Read and Review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey people! Here is the next chapter. Last chapter someone asked, was the girl's name Vanessa or Lily. Her name is Lily. When I was writing the chapter I first named her Vanessa but then changed it to Lily. My mistake. This chapter is mostly from Rosalie's POV. This will be written in two chapters.**

**I don't own Twilight. There might be something straight from the book or movie.**

**RPOV**

Lily and Bella became best friends. Lily was always with Bella. It was nice to see her happy. But I was a little worried. What if Bella would leave after the Volturi meeting? We were confident about winning because of Bella's shields. She was unstoppable.

Edward was interested about Bella too. He was always with her too. His face would lit up when he heard Bella laughing. I asked Jasper about it and he said that Edward feels love but he can't feel anything from Bella. _Again. The shields. _

Volturi was coming in three days. We went to the clearing to make sure that The Volturi would come there. I was scared already.

**EPOV**

Bella is amazing. She's beautiful, smart, funny, everything I wanted her to be. It was like she was made for me. I love her. I know it's crazy to fall in love in two weeks but I don't care.

We were in my room reading before leaving to the clearing.

"Edward?" She asked getting my attention.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Does animal blood taste good?" She asked putting the book away.

"Well.. It's not as good as human blood but it will keep you satisfied. Why do you ask?" I said.

"Well. I was thinking about staying here if it's okay with you." she said. I was bursting with happiness and love. She was going to stay.

"Of course it's okay. Everyone loves you. Lily adores you. She would devastated if you left." I said to her smiling. Then I decided that it was time to tell her.

"Bella…" I started. She looked at me waiting for me to continue.

"I love you." I said looking into her eyes. She was staring at me.

"I love you too." She said and then her lips were on mine.

**RPOV**

It was time. We were standing in the clearing. Me, Emmett and Lily were in the front and rest of them(except Edward and Bella) were standing behind us. I looked behind. Jasper and Alice were holding hands whispering sweet things to each other. Carlisle and Esme were holding hands too looking concerned. Edward and Bella, our new couple was standing next to us. Bella had her eyes closed, concentrating to put her shields up. Edward was standing behind her, his hands running up and down her arms.

Then they came from the forest. They didn't look like they were afraid. Apparently they didn't know about Bella's shields. Suddenly they stopped. As if some sort of wall was put between us. Then I heard Edward and Bella chuckle. It was Bella's shield. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Aro. Good to see you." He said looking at him.

"Same to you Carlisle. Let's get to business." Aro said still confused about why they couldn't move.

"This is not an immortal child. Look." Carlisle said holding his hand up. Aro shook his head.

"I would like to hear it from someone else." He said and turned to look at Emmett.

"Emmett." He said holding his hand up. Emmett kissed our foreheads and went. He took a hold of Emmett's hand and closed his eyes. Two minutes later he opened his eyes.

"I want to meet her." Aro said fascinated. Emmett turned and nodded to me. We started walking towards them but turned to look at Bella and Edward wanting them to come with us. They nodded and walked to us. Bella took a hold of Lily's other hand. I hope this goes well.

**Here it is. Part one of this. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
